


Had to Happen

by SSspaceshark



Series: Dad Penguin AU [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne being mean, Gen, Joker - Freeform, a bit of violence, short description of injuries, short?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSspaceshark/pseuds/SSspaceshark
Summary: Well, I was gonna do this eventually for this story line. I just didn't know how until now.
Series: Dad Penguin AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702285
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Had to Happen

Jason watched in awe as the queen of Gotham, Harley Quinn, beat the shit out of the Joker with the same crowbar that broke him. The pain was ignored as he saw the madman's eyes fade. The woman spit on the corpse before dropping the crowbar onto it. She was walking towards Jason now, saying something. He couldn't hear her and he suddenly felt weak and in great pain. Like that, he was out. 

He woke up in his bed, the same soft mattress and Superman throw over the equally soft comforter. His head was pounding and his vision was very... blurry. He felt like he swallowed needles and cotton, his chest burned every time to took a breath. It took him a while to recognized where he was. He was home... he was home and his dad... where was his dad?! Joker knocked them both out! Suddenly a sob ripped it's way out of his throat and everything hurt more. He couldn't hear his own sobs, he only knows he's sobbing because of the tears and pain in his throat and chest.

Someone grabbed his arm and then wrapped him up and pulled him close. He didn't struggle, he should, but all he can do is sob. He was being rocked and there were fingers raking through his hair. He ended up passing out again after that. He didn't feel strong enough to stay awake.

He woke up again in the same bed, but different clothes. It was dimly lit in his room, but he could see his dad and Harley yelling at a hulking figure. He recognized the figure to be Batman after the traffic light came into his sight. His mouth is moving but Jason still can't hear anything. He wanted to tell the Bat and co. to leave, but everything feels heavy and suddenly he passed out again.

He continued to wake up and pass back out for a couple weeks. His dad was always there, it seemed like he never really left Jason's side. He woke up fully on a well... day. If he looked out the window it would be storming but he can't hear the rain or thunder. His dad is at the desk in his room, writing something. Jason sat up, the bed must have creaked because his dad's head snapped up and he was over by Jason before he could blink. His dad looks distraught and so, so tired. He just held Jason, even as Harley came in to talk, she had a smile on her face when she left the room.

A couple days after waking up, his dad handed him a paper, Jason's hearing wouldn't fully return. He wouldn't be able to move around much for a while. He wouldn't be able to attend school for a while. He would be stuck in bed. He had to heal. He had to rest, he's been resting a lot though. He doesn't want to anymore. He accepts it though because he suspects it would make his dad feel less stressed. 

Over the next few weeks, Harley became a constant in his life. She's kinda like a stepmom, he said that to his dad and laughed at the face he mad. His dad smiled at his laugh. He liked his dad's smile, it made the other stuff go away. Harley would bring him breakfast sandwiches and sit next to him while he read while his dad was away, building a safer empire for Jason. They found him an ASL teacher about a month later. He took his first steps about a year later and his dad cried.

Soon after that, Bruce Wayne served court papers to his dad for negligence. He hated Wayne.


End file.
